


Hands All Over

by Queen_Saru



Category: SID (band)
Genre: Coat fetish, Eating in bed, Humour, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Saru/pseuds/Queen_Saru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuya thinks that a coat really shouldn't get him hard, but the thought of Aki wearing that coat and nothing else turns him on like he can't believe.  --a fic for Aki's thirtieth birthday--</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands All Over

“Hey... Aki-kun...”

Not looking up from where he was bent over, head shrouded in a towel as he attempted to dry his hair, Aki just grunted softly in response to Yuuya’s questioning tone. He was cold and tired and still a bit hungover from his birthday celebration yesterday, and he just wanted to curl up with the other man and maybe watch some movies and make out a little bit.

“... how come you have that white coat that you wore for the Sentimental Macchiato tour in your closet? Didn’t that belong to wardrobe?”

Yuuya’s tone was curious, but it was also something a little bit more than that. It was heavy with something that Aki couldn’t identify when he couldn’t see the other man, so he stood up straight reluctantly and dropped the towel to rest it on his bare shoulders. “I liked it.”

Yuuya snorted softly, but he didn’t turn away from where he was looking at the coat, remembering how Aki had looked in it. It was enough to make him hard right then and there – not that it took much with him when Aki was involved anyway, but this coat and Aki in it had been many nights of fetish fuel during that concert tour.

It was easier to know what Yuuya was feeling when he could see his face, and Aki couldn’t help but grin just a little bit. “My coat turns you on?” he asked, amused. It wasn’t a shock that Yuuya would have a kink – they both had quite a few – but this one was new.

“ _You_ in your coat turns me on,” Yuuya clarified, finally looking away from the smooth white fabric and over at Aki who was still standing there, bemused.

“... want me to put it on?”

“Yes.” Yuuya didn’t even hesitate to answer Aki’s offer. He wanted to see Aki in that coat again, wanted to know if he was simply glamourizing the memory of him in it, or if the other man had really looked like sex on legs... moreso than usual. “Just the coat,” he added, thinking that even if it wasn’t as hot as he remembered, Aki’s strong bare legs playing peekaboo with the fabric of the coat would definitely kick it back up into ‘fuck _yes_ ’ levels of hotness.

Still grinning, amused by this whole thing, Aki closed some of the space between them and took the coat from Yuuya’s hands. “Go sit down,” he said, tilting his head towards his neatly made bed. “I’ll be right back.”

If there was anything that Aki loved as much as music, his friends, and performing in front of his fans, it was the power he got from being sexual, sensual, and untouchable. There was something so erotic about knowing how good you looked, knowing that someone wanted you, and knowing they couldn’t have you.

Slipping out of his jeans and running his hands through his still damp hair, Aki pulled on the coat and did it up, shivering a little at the feeling of loose, and cool fabric directly against his skin. His cock stirred slightly to half hardness as he stared at himself in the mirror, the longer strands of his now short hair damp and clinging to his cheeks.

With his skin flushed and lips parted, he looked good. Looked _hot_ , and the thought of sauntering out into his bedroom like this with his coat slit up three sides and baring his legs, flashing glimpses of almost-secret places at both himself and Yuuya, had his dick getting harder.

Resisting the urge he had to touch himself, to do it right there in front of the mirror, getting himself off while his friend and lover waited in the other room, he turned quickly and left the bathroom.

“Yuu~ya.”

Opening his eyes from where he was lazing on top of the bedspread, stripped down to just his jeans, Yuuya felt his mouth go dry at the sight of Aki standing in the doorway. No... _lounging_ in the doorway. He was all but draped up against the doorframe, strong thighs showing through the sides of the coat as he looked at him from beneath dark lashes.

Yuuya had to wonder if he was even going to survive long enough to get off when the sight of Aki like that, delicious and strangely untouchable, had his pulse racing and his cock hardening almost painfully within the confines of his jeans.

“I’m really glad you stole that coat,” he managed to get out when he could control his body enough to speak. “I would also approve if you continued to wear nothing but that coat for the next twenty years or so,” he added.

“Somehow, I feel that while our fans might agree with that idea, the rest of Japan would not,” Aki replied dryly, amused and empowered by the way Yuuya couldn’t take his eyes off of him, the expression in them hot and dark and almost painfully needy.

“The rest of Japan hasn’t seen your legs,” Yuuya pointed out. He was sure he was justified in thinking that if the rest of Japan _had_ seen them, they wouldn’t mind him wearing nothing but that ridiculously sexy white coat either. “Now will you stop talking and come over here? I need to be touching you right now, and you’re too far away.”

“You could come get me...”

The expression on Aki’s face was just a little bit coy, mouth curved in a wicked little smile that had Yuuya’s cock giving an excited little twitch.

“I could, but if I do, I’ll be fucking you against that wall,” he said, tone almost conversational.

Aki blushed. Even after all this time – and at thirty years old – he never got used to some of the things that Yuuya said, and sometimes he was convinced that Yuuya said them just to make him blush and squirm. This feeling deepened when Yuuya grinned at his current embarrassed expression.

“You are so damn cute. Seriously. You’ll give the finger, lick yourself, and show your nipples in our PV’s, but you blush when we’re _alone_?”

“I blush in public too, you ass,” Aki grumbled, pouting a bit at Yuuya’s words. “Besides, it’s easy to do that kind of stuff when I’m performing. It’s easy to get caught up in being someone else on stage.”

Yuuya raised an eyebrow at that. “How are you someone else on stage?” While he’d admit that the Aki on stage and the Aki off of it – even during interviews – had markedly different personalities, he wouldn’t have ever really considered them different people, just different sides of the same person.

“On stage I’m Aki of SID, crazy bassist... off stage, I’m just plain old Aki. It’s harder be shy when you’re high on performing,” Aki explained, a little flustered now as he tried to explain how he often felt.

“... seriously, you are so fucking cute.”

“... idiot,” Aki replied, rolling his eyes before pushing away from the door frame and pulling himself together. Focusing on the feel of the coat sliding across his skin, especially between his thighs, as well as the look on Yuuya’s face when he moved closer to the bed, he felt that aggression and sense of control come flooding back.

Yuuya merely shrugged and grinned. “Your idiot.”

“Damn straight,” Aki grumbled as he crawled up onto the bed, approaching Yuuya on his hands and knees. The tiniest of grins began to curl his lips back upward as Yuuya’s eyes lowered to watch the way the fabric of the coat slid down, following the laws of gravity and straining to bare his body.

“No chance you kept those gloves too, is there?” Yuuya finally asked, reaching out to run his hands up the smooth skin of Aki’s arms and bare shoulders. A part of him missed the other man’s long hair, because not only had it been hot, but it had been great to hold onto – and to pull.

“Sorry, no,” Aki said apologetically even as he swallowed back a purr of satisfaction that struggled to well up in the wake of Yuuya’s touch. His barely there grin widened a little bit though as he straddled Yuuya’s thighs and settled one hand between his legs, giving the other man’s cock just enough pressure through his jeans to have it hardening further. “Would have felt nice, I bet,” he said as he squeezed lightly, enjoying the small moan that Yuuya made.

“Tease,” Yuuya said, voice more than a little bit strained.

Aki let out a laugh at that, even as he leaned in to kiss Yuuya lightly, his full lips a soft pressure against the other man’s, the metal of his piercings warm from being so close to his skin. “It’s not teasing if I intend to follow through,” he murmured softly against Yuuya’s lips.

“Can you follow through right now?” Yuuya asked a bit breathlessly, chasing Aki’s warm mouth when the other man leaned back with a soft laugh.

“Impatient much?” Aki said with a grin, hand still warm between Yuuya’s legs. He decided to be a little nice though, so while keeping his gaze locked with Yuuya’s he undid the other man’s jeans deftly and quickly, tugging his cock out and giving it a teasing stroke with one calloused palm. It was fun to watch the way that Yuuya’s hips lifted into the touch even as he groaned, letting his head flop back against the pillows.

Loving the way Yuuya looked when he was lost to pleasure, Aki gave up his earlier plans to be a bitch and let go of Yuuya’s cock to shift backwards, settling on his belly between the other man’s legs, the soft fabric of his coat rubbing at his own skin and ramping up his arousal even as he leaned in and took the head of Yuuya’s cock between his lips.

“Ngh... Akihito... you...” Yuuya lost his train of thought half way through his thought when Aki flicked his tongue, his piercing a hard contrast to the softness of his tongue as he teased mercilessly.

Pulling off to speak, Aki smirked a bit when Yuuya’s hand was tight in his short hair, not so subtly forcing his head back down towards his dick. Exhaling softly, blowing warm air over damp skin, Aki loved watching the way Yuuya shuddered, cock jerking with the sensation. He often thought that anyone who hated giving head was obviously doing it wrong, because he couldn’t understand why anyone wouldn’t enjoy having such power over someone, keeping them at your mercy, willing to do whatever you wanted as long as your mouth was back on their body.

“More?” Aki asked, even as he ghosted his lips up the length of Yuuya’s erection, tongue flicking out now and then to trace the prominent vein.

“More...” Yuuya replied, though his voice was tight and breathless and he was doing his best not to give into the urge he had to use his height and greater weight to his advantage and roll them over, fucking Aki into the mattress so hard that the bed broke. He’d never actually broken anything during sex – minus that time with an old girlfriend when he’d thrown her bra and it had knocked over a lamp – but he was sure willing to try his best with Aki.

“’kay.”

Leaning back in, Aki sucked Yuuya’s cock back between his lips, taking as much as he could into his mouth and swallowing around it, loving the way Yuuya’s thighs shook beneath his palms. Pressing the tiny hardness of his tongue ring against the underside of Yuuya’s erection, he grinned around the heavy weight on his tongue, feeling it twitch and swell just a little bit.

He’d learned by now just what it took – and how much it took – to get Yuuya to come, and he pulled off just in time, laughing softly at the deflated whine that Yuuya made.

“Akiiii... you’re being a cocktease,” Yuuya said, pouting up at him.

“It’s fun,” was all Aki said in return, but he held up the lube and condom that he’d liberated from the bathroom while getting dressed. “Plus, the main attraction is always better than the previews.”

A slow grin spread over Yuuya’s face at the sight of the lube and condom, and he sat up just enough to settle large hands on Aki’s hips, dragging him forward so that he was straddling his flat belly. Slipping his hands under the fabric of Aki’s sexy coat, he palmed the other man’s ass lazily, fingertips sneaking down the crease to tease at his hole. “Do it for me. I want to watch.”

“E-eh?”  
“Get yourself ready,” Yuuya repeated, moving his hands off of Aki’s ass and playing with the long length of the coat, teasing Aki’s cock with the soft fabric. “Please...?”

Even as he gasped sharply at the feel of the fabric dragging across such sensitive skin, his skin flushing all over in embarrassment at Yuuya’s words, Aki found himself caving and giving in, just because of that one simple word. Damn Yuuya for being _nice_ even when he was being a bastard.

A small pout on his lips, Aki flicked the condom to rest on Yuuya’s chest as he opened the bottle of lubricant and soaked his fingers. It was more than a little embarrassing to think about reaching back under his coat and pressing his own fingers into his body when Yuuya was _looking_ at him like that, but with his appreciation stark in his gaze, Aki found it even harder to deny him this request.

Sure his face was completely red with embarrassment, Aki shifted a bit and leaned back, balancing himself on thighs made strong from all the running and bouncing about that he did on stage. Glaring a bit at Yuuya and nudging his hands away from his ass, he wished for a moment that his hair was still long so that he could hide behind it. “I hate you,” he muttered under his breath as he pressed one slick finger into his body, inhaling a bit sharply at the feeling.

“Hate me all you want, just don’t stop,” Yuuya said, voice breathless and barely there, his gaze pinned to what he couldn’t quite see Aki doing.

Aki couldn’t help but let out a small snort of laughter at that, because it was just so utterly _Yuuya_. “Idiot,” he said again, but like before, he didn’t really mean it. Instead he just worked himself open as quickly as he could, because with Yuuya looking at him like he was the best thing in the world, he wanted nothing more right now than to feel the other man hot and hard inside of him.

It didn’t take too long for him to lose most of his embarrassment, especially when Yuuya was still teasing his cock with the length of the coat, giving him just enough and not enough pressure all at the same time.

“Condom,” he bit out, voice a bit shaky as his fingers just barely brushed against his prostate and teased him with the lights sparks of sensation. Like hell he was going to get Yuuya ready too when he was already doing this.

Reluctantly abandoning Aki’s cock – after one last swipe of rough fabric over the head of Aki’s cock that had him gasping sharply and glaring down at him – Yuuya grabbed the condom and ripped open the package, taking care to flick the now empty package onto the night stand, not needing to face Aki’s wrath by getting it lost in the sheets.

Rolling it down quickly, he couldn’t seem to help himself when Aki was looking so eminently fuckable above him, and he allowed himself a lazy stroke to his almost painfully hard cock. “Ready,” he said, voice a little rough as he met Aki’s gaze and saw his own need reflected there.

“... mnh,” was all Aki could find the voice to reply with – and it wasn’t even a real word – as he reluctantly pulled his fingers free, immediately missing the pressure and the filling presence. It sped up his motions to crawl back up Yuuya’s body, adjusting the coat around himself so that it was out of the way before reaching back to wrap slick fingers around the other man’s erection and guide it into his body.

A tiny choked off moan slipped from between Yuuya’s lips at the feel of Aki’s body, hot and tight, around his cock. He loved sex as much as the next man, but something about sex with Aki was always better than it had been with anyone else. Settling his hands on Aki’s hips, he held him in place, preventing further descent. Instead he lifted his own hips up and pushed himself deeper into the warmth of Aki’s body.

The sudden movement startled Aki and had him clinging to Yuuya’s wrists with strong hands, letting out a deep moan even as he let his head fall back, gasping a bit at the feeling of Yuuya holding him up and pushing into his body before pulling teasingly out and pushing back in again.

“More,” he whimpered, loving the way that Yuuya always managed to take control, even when he was laying beneath him.

Tightening his hold on Aki’s body and moving his hips faster, Yuuya panted, getting more than a little breathless from the energy it was taking to hold Aki up and fuck him. Deciding finally that as much as he loved the way that the other man looked above him, head tilted back and eyes shut, gasping for breath and skin shining with sweat, he could fuck him much better by being on top. Keeping a firm grip on Aki’s hips, he rolled them over, grateful for the size of Aki’s bed.

Burying his face in the soft and sweaty skin of Aki’s neck, he nipped at it lightly as Aki wrapped strong legs around his hips, keeping him in place like he was stupid enough to even consider going anywhere other than deeper into his lover.

Pulling out just a little, he slammed back in, deeper than his previous position had allowed him to go. Feeling Aki’s soft cries vibrating against his mouth, he shifted just a tiny bit to bring his mouth back to Aki’s, wanting to taste his next cry.

With every increasingly hard thrust, he licked the moans and throaty pleas that Aki gave right from his mouth, loving the taste of desperation in every sound. Eventually though, by teasing Aki he began teasing himself, and it was getting harder and harder to hold back on coming.

“Akihito... touch yourself,” he said, voice rough and breathless. “Do it with the coat.” Moving to set back on his knees, allowing him a full view of Aki’s body on the mattress, Yuuya watched with hot and heavy-lidded eyes as Aki obliged his request and took the fabric of his coat in hand, wrapping it around his dick and jerking himself off in quick hard strokes.

Having teased himself for so long, and after Yuuya’s rather rough display, it didn’t take Aki long to come at all. A helpless little moan slipped free as he came, pearly drops splattering onto his hand and the fabric of the coat that still covered his stomach. His eyes fell shut in the aftermath of his orgasm, pleasure still racing through his veins as Yuuya continued to move inside of him, brushing against his prostate and extending the waves of his climax,

Caught up in the feel of Aki’s body fluttering around his cock – as well as the blissful look on his gorgeous face – Yuuya couldn’t have stopped moving inside the other man even if he’d wanted to, and he wasn’t dumb enough to want to.

He could have happily moved inside of Aki forever, his body warm and pliant in his post-orgasmic state, but a flash of dark pupil and a slightly mischievous smile on Aki’s face as he looked up at him was the only warning he got before Aki tightened his body around him, pulling his orgasm from him almost forcibly. A startled shout escaped him as he came, hips jerking as he pressed them tight to Aki’s ass as he came.

“Fuck... Aki,” he managed to choke out as he came, unable to do anything but hold his weight off of the other man with slightly trembling arms until he gave in and collapsed as carefully as he could, burying his face once more in the curve of Aki’s neck, loving the smell of sex on Aki’s skin almost as much as he loved the way he looked and tasted in a post concert high.

“You... you just did,” Aki said, voice still a little breathless, even as it carried an undertone of soft affectionate laughter. “But maybe later when I can breathe properly again.”

Yuuya snorted softly even as he reluctantly lifted himself up, pulling carefully free of Aki’s body and tugging off the condom. Tying it off, he took aim for the garbage can on the other side of the room and crowed happily when it went in.

“Ne, Akihito~, is there any of that cake left?” he asked, rolling onto his back to lie next to Aki. Sex always made him hungrier than usual, but like hell he was going to actually go through the effort of cooking something right now.

“Mm... kitchen,” Aki replied sleepily, stretching with his whole body and letting out a happy gusty sigh as he settled back down, feeling well fucked and happy. He really liked his birthday when it ended in great sex and Yuuya.

Bouncing out of bed happily at the thought of cake leftover from their impromptu birthday party for Aki that they’d held earlier in the day while working, Yuuya hurried to the kitchen, unconcerned about his nudity when there weren’t any windows in those rooms to worry about his naked ass ending up in entertainment trash rags.

Drifting into a light doze when Yuuya left the room – assuming the other man would be gone a bit while he mauled what was left of his birthday cake – Aki sleepily wondered if he had the energy to go and shower before he truly fell asleep and then woke up feeling gross. Plus, he’d have to find a way to get the come off of this coat as well, because he really did like it – and he liked it a little bit more now after this.

The light shift of the mattress stirred him from his sleep and had him muttering softly, even as he was too lazy to open his eyes. “That was quick... what’d you do, inhale the cake?”

Yuuya laughed a bit at that before nudging a small forkful of cake against Aki’s lips, amused at how boneless and content he looked just laying there on the rumpled sheets.

Opening his eyes at the feeling of something touching his lips, Aki quickly frowned, even as he took the proffered bite of cake into his mouth. “Yuuya... don’t you even think about eating that in here. You’ll get crumbs all over my sheets and I am not sleeping in cake bits.”

“I won’t! I promise,” Yuuya said, eyes wide and innocent looking, and if Aki didn’t know him better he might have believed that innocent look.

Moving reluctantly to sit up, leaning his sleepy weight against Yuuya’s side, he jabbed the other man in the ribs with one finger. “If I find even _one_ crumb...” he left the rest of the sentence unformed, because he knew Yuuya would fill it in with a threat of his choice.

“You won’t. It’s all going in my mouth, see?”

Aki snorted softly as Yuuya ate the cake almost delicately, careful not to disturb the slightest loose bit of it. Closing his eyes again, Aki parted his lips obligingly when another bite of cake was pressed against them. He really loved his birthday.


End file.
